Bad day
by thunderbird5
Summary: Scott is in a bad mood and it's up to Virgil to find out what the problem is. What would Virgil's plan of action be?


**Disclaimer:** How I wish the boys were mine. But nope, they belong to someone else.

Okay. This is for all the Scott and Virgil fans. Read and review please?

Thanks to Heinz-Lee for checking this for me again.

Today Scott is in a bad mood, I can see it in the way that he's pacing. Maybe, if I perform a song for him, he will open up to me. It's a chance I'm going to take. If I don't then Scott will drive us all nuts, so here goes.

Uh-oh, Scott's giving me that "I'm not going to talk about this" look. "**Come on Scott**. **You're not alone here**, **so stop blaming yourself for it and talk to me**."

Scott walks past me as I sit by the piano. I think he is going to get some coffee to drown his sorrows.

Scott comes back with coffee in the one hand and snacks in the other hand. He doesn't seem to realize that comfort food doesn't really help anyone. Dammit! If only he would talk to me. As I look at him, I wonder how I can make him see sense. "**Scott** **I know you as well as you know me**. **I know that this is eating you alive**, **so please talk to me**. **Stop giving me that look. You're taking us all down with you**. **I know that** **you don't want us to worry, but** **you're our brother, so we can't help worrying about you**. **You know that I'm right**. **Even John can see that you're down**; **don't you think he's worrying about you**? **He saw the way you pushed your bird**, **he's the one who told you to slow down**. **You know that he can see everything we do with our birds**, **so you should know that he would call to ask if you're okay**."

It's not like Scott to fly the way he did, today. Yes, we all had a terrible day, we all felt like we failed the world. Why did he blame himself for all of this? He's not the only one who wanted to kill those responsible for the disaster.

I get up and walk towards him. I take his empty mug to show him that I am not going to let it go until he tells me what's going through his head. He needs a break from all this.

He holds out the snacks to me in the hope that I will drop it. There is no way he is going to get me to change the subject this time. He has been avoiding it for too long.

I grab his arm and drag him to Father's office. I'm going to get Father to send him off the island for a while. There is no way on Earth that he is going to fly Thunderbird 1 until he has cleared his head.

If John hadn't seen what Scott was doing, if John hadn't called him and talked to him, I'm sure he would have crashed his bird into the sea. John told me all about it. Scott has no idea that I know about him wanting to give up like he tried to do, earlier. It's so unlike him to try to give up.

When we enter the office, I lead him to a chair. I am worried about him, since he sits without resisting me. This tells me that he is not himself and the mission really got to him.

Father listens to my request. Without any thought, Father tells Scott that he is suspended from International Rescue until I say he is ready to come back. Scott doesn't even react to that. I guess he realizes that he does need a holiday.

Scott knows that every failure makes us stronger as a team and we will try harder the next time to show that we learnt from our mistakes. He knows that things can go horribly wrong; he knows that one of us might not come home again.

I help him up and lead him out of the office, after thanking Father. It's time he hears what the rest of us think of today. It's time he knows that we are all here for him.

I call John and collect my other brothers so that they can hear what I have to say. We discuss how we felt about the rescue. I nearly cry when John tells us that he felt so helpless upon hearing the cries for help and knowing that he couldn't do anything about it.

I tell my brothers what I asked Father to do and I am not surprised when all of them agree that Scott needs to get off the island. He needs to collect his thoughts and come to terms with everything. It is about time he is sent away for his own good.

We all watch him, as he impatiently wipes the tears from his eyes. He is so silent, as if all the fight has gone out of him. He is certainly not acting like the big brother we all know and love.

I pull him close in a supportive hug. My other brothers draw closer to join in. We all know that he needs us as much as we need him. John smiles at us before signing off.

It's times like these that I really hate Thunderbird 5, since John can't join in with us. I know, however, that he will show his support when he comes down again.

I let Scott go as I say good-bye to John. The boys each say a few words to Scott before going off again.

I walk with Scott to his room and help him pack. I can see that he is more relaxed than he was. I think he realizes that we are all here for him, like he is there for us when we need him.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Scott hugs me all of a sudden. As I turn to him I see him smiling at me. He ruffles my hair and says, "_**Thank you, Virgil**_, _**thank you for helping me to let this day go**_. _**Thank you for making me realize that I'm not alone**_."


End file.
